


Carnal Shadows

by Vari



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Clothed Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mind Control, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vari/pseuds/Vari
Summary: Fallen Kingdom Prince Dimitri is taken prisoner at the hands of Imperial Minister Hubert von Vestra, who happens to have a familiar face to use at his disposal for his own wicked, lecherous desires... Their beloved professor, whom they both thought was lost forever in the battle at Garreg Mach of five years past.Hubert fucks a mind-controlled Fem Byleth while Dimitri has no choice but to watch. Post-timeskip.





	Carnal Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fic 'Inexperienced' written by overdose.

The boar prince groggily awoke with a labored, raspy groan, slowly shifting back into consciousness as his head throbbed painfully. His entire body felt sore and he shifted, his brows knitting in confusion at the creak of the bed he lay upon. A…_ bed _…? 

Moving to sit up, he found his movement severely limited, as his wrists and ankles were bound by heavy chains. They clinked as he blearily checked his surroundings in increasing anger, the haze of unconsciousness clearing from his mind. He snarled and thrashed in an attempt to break free, but choked in pain when the chains surged with a shock of magic, seemingly enhanced by some form of dark sorcery. He growled and yanked a wrist towards his head, only to be met with that same punishing shock and the audible _ zap _ of the arcing energy coursing through the metal links. The fallen prince violently jerked his other wrist, then an ankle, snarling ferally at each painful shock, more occupied with finding a way to tear himself free than how he was damaging his body, or with the pain he was experiencing. After a few moments of this futile thrashing, he roars in frustration, his breaths coming heavy, single eye crazed with fury. 

Just then, Dimitri is alerted to the heavy creak of the dungeon door opening at the far end of the room. A small figure steps in, the delicate click of their footsteps seemingly echoing throughout the dark space. They approach, Dimitri’s eye widening in disbelief as he recognizes the visitor. _ The... professor? From five years past? _He stares at her in awe as she stops before him, gazing down at him with a soft, almost angelic expression. 

She reaches a hand down to cup Dimitri’s face ever so gently, stroking the side of his face with such an affection that borders on adoration. Dimitri falters, beginning to suspect that all this might be a dream considering how pristine and… completely _ unchanged _ the professor looks after all these years, as if she floated down from the heavens as an angel to serve as his savior and free him from this torment and humiliation. 

“Beautiful, isn’t she?” came a man’s voice from the opposite side of the bed, having appeared suddenly. Dimitri’s head jerked towards the source of the sound, his face contorting into a hateful scowl as he recognized the man as that damned emperor’s lapdog. _ Hubert _. 

“I admit I was speechless as well when she came to us at the monastery that fateful day. Her return so sudden and miraculous, as if she were sent to us as gift from the goddess herself…” 

“Is how a Seiros-worshipping _ fool _would put it, anyway.” He scoffs. 

He takes his time, stalking around the foot of the bed until he’s flush behind the unsettlingly serene Byleth, lifting a gloved hand to trail it scandalously down the curve of her waist, where it came to rest possessively on the swell of her hip. The sight enrages Dimitri, whose eyes flash with hatred as he thrashes against the chains. “Don’t touch her like that, you filthy bastard!” 

A dark, amused chuckle rumbles out from imperial minister’s chest. “Do you really think you’re in any position to make demands, fallen prince?” he snaps his fingers, and an elegant, plush, armless chair appears beside him, to which he takes a seat. “Come, my dear.” Hubert beckons the professor, Dimitri expecting her to refuse. Yet she obeys, turning to hook her leg around the man and settle down into his lap in an intimate straddle. Dimitri looks on in alarm. 

“Figured it out by now, prince? Quite enjoyably, it seems our little professor is not immune to mind control magic. Unsurprising, as most people aren’t-- even those with exceptional resilience to such sorcery.” Hubert explains casually. “She’s my sweet, subservient little _ puppet _ now, for as long as I wish it.” Hubert tilts his head toward the woman with a calm, half-smirk. “Isn’t that right, my dear?” 

Byleth nods obediently, smiling sweetly at her master. The sight makes Dimitri’s stomach turn in revulsion. 

“Now for the matter at hand…” Hubert begins. “You’ve caused our army a _ monumental _ amount of difficulty and grief. And now… we finally have the Kingdom’s little lion prince captured and caged up in one of our special prison cells, d own in the deepest , darkest, most secluded dungeon floor we have at our disposal. We have _ much _ to do with you, _ many _ ways to use you, an abundance of information to _ force _ out of you… not to mention your eventual execution once you’ve exhausted your use to us. But that will come in due time.” 

“First… I should like to break you. And for that, I intend to toy with you to my satisfaction.” Hubert declares lowly, an evil smirk spreading across his lips, eyes darkening with ill intent. His gaze then shifts to the professor. 

“...Strip.” The imperial minister commands simply, sitting back expectantly. Byleth complies, taking her time in sliding each strap of her thin dress down past her shoulders, unfastening the buttons down her chest before she stands, the fabric falling partially and bunching around her waist. She pulls it down past her hips where she finally drops it to the floor, leaving her in just her underclothes. Dimitri could only look on in increasing horror. 

Hubert observes with a hungry leer, chin resting on the back of his hand as he devours her with his eyes. “Come.” He beckons the professor with a finger, uncrossing his legs so that she may settle into his lap once more. Close together again, Hubert leans in to nuzzle the woman’s neck, inhaling her scent. His dear professor... he always was drawn to her natural scent. Floral, with an almond hint. 

“Mmmm....” Byleth hums at the pleasant feeling, craning her neck to allow the minister more room to continue. Hubert brushes a thumb over the professor’s lips. Soft and plush. His lips capture hers and she cups a hand over his jaw, softly returning the kiss. He parts his lips to explore her mouth with his tongue and Byleth shyly accepts it, timidly caressing her own against his. 

Hubert opens his spectral green eyes to gaze tauntingly at the captive prince who, much to his amusement, absolutely seethes with anger. The muscles in Dimitri’s arms bulge as they pull the chains taut, but they show no signs of breaking. His clenched fists tremble in rage. 

The minister chuckles darkly, pleased at the sight. He lifts a gloved hand to thumb at the clasp of Byleth’s bra, unclasping it and brushing the straps down her shoulders, pulling down the article of clothing to reveal her breasts much as if he were unwrapping a gift for himself. Mesmerized by the swell of his beloved professor’s bare breasts, of which he had fantasized about for countless nights during his time at the academy, Dimitri’s arms relax slightly despite himself. 

Hubert palms at the professor’s supple breast as he leans down to envelop her hardened nipple into his mouth. His other hand tweaks at the neglected nub, earning a twitch and a soft moan from her as she melts into his touch, her hips subtly and unconsciously sliding forward, ever so closer to the man’s growing erection. Her fingers thread through the man’s short raven locks, gripping softly as the minister suckles her soft skin, her breaths growing heavy. 

Ashamed that this display was beginning to turn him on, Dimitri growls, the sound coming out more weakly than he’d have preferred. “Stop... Now.” He warns, his icy blue eye glaring fiercely into the man. 

Hubert parts from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting his lips to the professor’s own for a brief moment. He hummed thoughtfully. “Do you really want me to?” The tent in your pants suggests otherwise.” Dimitri starts and looks down at himself, seeing that his arousal had indeed begun to show. He grits his teeth, eyes squeezed shut in shame as he curses himself for his body betraying him like this. For being so horribly _ depraved _. 

“Nnngh… Hubert……..” the professor whines at the brief neglection. Hubert turns his attention back to her with a comforting gaze. “Of course, my dear…” 

Hubert bites the tip of his glove and slides it off with his teeth. His now bare hand presses between her breasts, sliding down to descend beneath her panties, his gaze darkening upon noticing how deliciously slick her pussy had become. “My, my… _ this _ wet already? Our little professor is so sensitive…” he muses huskily, the glint in his eyes turning predatory. 

“Ah!” She jolts at the sensation, whimpering as he slowly circles her slick clit. She grips his shoulders, eyes squeezed shut, focusing on the sensation. 

Withdrawing his hand, he tastes her slick on his fingers, regarding her with a heated, low-lidded gaze. “Undo my trousers.” He orders, watching her. She whimpers at the loss but obeys, fingers trembling as she unfastens the button of his pants, pulling down his underclothes where his now fully formed erection springs free, the head oozing with precum. Her eyes widen at the size of it, a blush blooming across her cheeks. 

Abruptly, Hubert’s produces a dagger from his sleeve and pulls the fabric of her panties forward, slicing it open in one clean slice. _ Finally _, he could do away with that pesky, obtrusive garment. Tossing the garment aside, he now had his professor all bare before him while, Dimitri noticed, Hubert was still mostly clothed. 

“Pleasure yourself on me... dear professor.” Hubert orders, and Byleth is all too eager to comply. She rubs her soaking pussy along his hard length, shivering at the stimulation to her clit. She grinds shamelessly on the minister, trying to keep her moans to a minimum. Dimitri exhales sharply, now painfully erect, his arousal straining against his pants. 

“Enough.” Hubert says, and Byleth immediately ceases. “What have we here? Can’t seem to turn your eyes away can you, prince?” he taunts, amused at Dimitri’s enthralled stare. The minister lines his cock up with Byleth’s entrance, nudging the head in slightly, their professor beginning to tremble in anticipation. Noticing some resistance, Hubert raises an inquisitive brow, gazing at her in newfound appreciation. “A virgin...” he breathes, voice dripping with delight. “I love how they _ bleed _ .” Dimitri makes to cry out in protest but Hubert grips the woman’s hips and savagely slams into her in a single thrust, Byleth crying out at the sudden, rough intrusion. Hubert remains still, eyes transfixed on her virgin blood slowly dripping down his balls. He grows even harder at the sight, his cock twitching with utter arousal inside of her. _ Exquisite _. 

Satisfied with this deflowering, Vestra starts to fuck her, his thrusts slow yet powerful. Byleth whimpers, trying to adjust to the pain. She gazes at him, his returning stare smoldering with unchecked desire, and slowly her whimpering shifts into soft moans, her eyes falling shut to the lewd, wet slapping of their lovemaking. Hubert changes his angle slightly, his cock brushing against a certain spot within her and Byleth gasps at the unexpected shock of pleasure. “Oh-hhh!” 

The minister takes this opportunity to quicken his pace, eager to draw out more of those delectable noises from his dear professor. Byleth cries out at the sudden onslaught of pleasure, losing her composure and unable to do more than simply allow herself to be ravished by the sorcerer, her tongue lolling out of her mouth in rapture as her eyes roll up towards the back of her head. A thoroughly debauched, ruined expression which Hubert witnessed in satisfaction, committing the image to memory. Best of all, he was the one to coax it out of her and unravel her like this. 

“Getting off on this _ that _ much, professor? Don’t think for moment that I never noticed how you looked at me back during our play-at- academy days. Your shy little glances, always favoring me in private tutoring, how you so adorably hoped for something more when we happened upon each other at the goddess tower during the night of the ball.” the minister went on. “I may _ appear _to be a man of propriety and refinement... but I always longed to bend you over your own desk and ravage you much like now...” he pants, savoring the way her pussy twitched and tightened around his member at his words. She could only manage a pathetic whimper. 

Her delicious tightness was soon proving too much to bear however, and Hubert growled, his jaw tensing as he pounded into her even harder, heaving her hips toward him and slamming his own forward with every thrust. He was fucking her like a toy and Dimitri almost sobbed, precum running down his sorely neglected erection. Hubert’s thrusts grow erratic until he buries himself to the hilt deep within her with a drawn out groan, shooting his hot seed deep into her womb in copious amounts, burst after burst. The sheer force and amount of cum fills her up completely, beginning to leak out and dribble down his spent balls. They pant together, basking in ecstasy. 

After a long moment of catching their breath and coming down from their high, Hubert lets out a contented sigh, casually pulling out a handkerchief to clean himself of their fluids. He tucks himself back into his trousers, righting himself and adjusting his collar, already looking nearly as though nothing had happened. Leaning over to pluck his glove from the floor, he slides it back on gracefully. Byleth stands before him obediently, his warm cum dripping down her thighs. 

“...Hoh? It appears you crave some attention, prince. Not the type to come from observation alone, are you? Or perhaps you were desperately holding yourself off from properly getting off on this for fear that you would be ashamed of your lechery later.” 

“In any case... if you desire our professor _ that _badly, why don’t I indulge you for a bit?” Hubert offers, looking at the woman and tilting his head toward the prince in a silent order. She turns to climb onto the bed, Dimitri jerking in surprise at the sudden shift in weight on the mattress. 

“What are you...?” the boar prince trails off as Byleth kneels over him, her wet pussy hovering over his face. He could feel her warmth at this proximity, her scent intoxicating. He couldn’t decide whether to be disgusted at Hubert’s seed still coating her womanhood or aroused at his beloved professor’s sweet pussy inches away from his mouth. His cock answered that for him, twitching weakly at the sight. He found that his mouth began to water as well. 

“Give our needy prisoner here a taste, my little puppet.” 

Given her command, she presses her pussy into Dimitri’s mouth. “M-Mmmhf!” the prince’s protest is muffled, nose pressed into her clit. Byleth moans, and Dimitri can’t help but relax and lave his tongue into her recently deflowered entrance. Her taste and heady scent are leagues better than he ever fantasized they would be, and he whimpers against her, overwhelmed with desire and longing. 

To be continued. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post/fic on Ao3, so I hope it's decent. If you liked it then please leave a kudos and/or a comment! I thrive on positive feedback.
> 
> I would've tried finishing this fic with just one chapter but I got so tired of editing and didn't want this to just collect dust in my files, so...
> 
> If you'd like me to continue this fic, let me know.


End file.
